


Sing, Choirs of Angels

by vix_spes



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Of course Robbie Lewis and James Hathaway would need the help of divine intervention...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> My first attempt at dabbling in this fandom....

Robbie Lewis couldn’t help but frown as, yet again, his sergeant cried off an evening at the pub. It had been happening more and more frequently over the last couple of weeks and Lewis wasn’t at all happy about it. He’d got used to the lad’s company of an evening and, to be perfectly frank, an evening at home by himself was a poor second choice. He really wasn’t sure when James had gone from being simply a bag-man and a pain in Lewis’ behind to a friend to his current position as, well, Lewis wasn’t quite sure what but it had happened nonetheless. He and Laura had tried a relationship – with Hathaway’s blessing and downright matchmaking - but it had been awkward as hell and anything that there had been between them had fizzled out pretty quickly. Besides, Laura was now dating an old flame of hers and seemed perfectly happy while Lewis was back to being single.  
  
Things had been strange between Hathaway and himself for a while but they seemed to have settled back down into their previous easy relationship or so Lewis had thought. They had gone back to nights out at the pub sinking a few pints each or spending the night on the couch at either of their places with a takeaway. Now though, Hathaway was avoiding him outside of work, seemingly as much as possible, and Lewis didn’t like it at all. His life seemed completely wrong with a large Hathaway shaped hole in it.  
  
He still wasn’t sure whether there was anything between them or whether he was imagining the flirting between them – he wasn’t even sure that it was flirting considering how difficult it was to read Hathaway sometimes – but he was definitely too old to be having a crisis about his sexuality. Considering that he’d only ever had a thing for his Val and Laura, never for another man, it was probably safe to say that he was James-sexual. Whatever way he looked at it, it was bloody scary although he probably needed to man up and do something or they’d be stuck in this limbo forever.  
  
With no Hathaway to go to the pub with and Laura on a date with her new fella, Lewis headed for the supermarket. Looked like a ready meal, pack of mince pieces and a couple of bottles of Newkie Brown in front of the tele it was.

  
~*~

  
Trudging through the snow late on Christmas Eve, Lewis couldn’t help but grumble. He had no idea why Innocent had suddenly insisted on all the senior offices attending church services and carol services across Oxford in the last few days. She claimed that it was to help foster relationships between the police and the residents of Oxford but Lewis wasn’t entirely certain that he believed her. He wasn’t objecting to having to attend the service itself – he’d always quite enjoyed the Christmas services – what he was objecting to was that he was having to attend by himself. He knew that everyone else had attended their assignment as a team – inspector and sergeant – but his own sergeant had gone wayward again, as seemed to be the case more often than not these days.  
  
His mood picked up somewhat as the service progressed. He’d been assigned to St. Aloysius Roman Catholic Church, somewhere that he’d seen plenty of times before picking Hathaway up but had never actually been inside. It was rather interesting – a mismatch of styles, some windows with stained glass, others without and completely packed to the rafters with congregation. From where he was seated crammed up against a pillar, Lewis didn’t have the best view of the front of the church where the be-robed priests were conducting the service and where the choir were gathered, but he could have sworn that he kept seeing a rather familiar face.  
  
It was only towards the end of the service that a familiar introduction played and Lewis allowed his mind to slip away. It was only when a solo voice started singing that he started paying attention once more. He knew that voice as well as his own. Craning his neck and moving from side to side, earning a few grumbles in the process, he managed to confirm what he already knew; the soloist was Hathaway. Lewis had only heard him sing a couple of times before – once, grudgingly, and once when Hathaway had been unaware that he had an audience – but that voice was unmistakeable.  
  
Adeste fidelis.  
  
There couldn’t have been a more apt song for Hathaway to sing really, and Lewis couldn’t help but marvel at how different Hathaway looked when he sang. It was as though all of his cares and stresses had been eased away leaving him looking relaxed and peaceful. Even, dare Lewis say it, angelic. In that moment, it also clarified everything that Lewis had been thinking about and firmed his resolve to do something. Do something this Christmas.  
  
Sodding typical that he and Hathaway would need something resembling divine intervention to get them on the right path; only them.  
  
Sing, choirs of angels indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/264211.html)


End file.
